Birds of a Feather
by Shaelesand
Summary: Firesong is famous. There are few people in the Alliance who do not know his name and his deeds. However he has a skeleton in the closet. A sister that is as powerful as he is and in the Clans is even better known. Icestone would rather stay out of sight, anything to avoid the inevitable comparison to her face, arrogant brother. Too bad you can't pick your relatives.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Honeyfeather adjusted her seat and checked the path for her victim.  The brightly colored young man with ice white hair and golden skin strode along looking self important, his fledgling firebird resting easily on his shoulder.  Honeyfeather moved her bowl of bright pink dye so it was resting easily on her lap.  She was going to be in so much trouble for this!

When he was just below her she emitted a piercing whistle that startled his bond bird into flight.

He didn't have a chance to say anything before she tipped the contents of her bowl and it splashed down upon his perfectly groomed hair and over his ornate clothing.

"Honeyfeather!"  He roared.

She scrambled to her feet and ran across the thick branch and out of striking range.  She could hear him crashing through the brushes below her and she only laughed more.  The perfectly groomed Firesong was shouting curses no child of Honeyfeather's ten years should hear.

She leaped to another branch with all the grace of a hunting cat onto its prey and ducked into a hole where the branch met the rest of the tree.  As far as she knew no one else was aware of its presence.

"Honeyfeather, get down here!"  Firesong yelled as she circled below trying to find her.

She ignored him and pulled out a book from its hiding spot.

Just wait until he discovered the dye was permanent and designed to resist magical bleaching.

A whistling cry alerted her that he had sent Aya up to search for her.

"Mother is going have your hide!"  Firesong threatened.

She ducked farther into her sanctuary and ignored him.  

That would teach him for calling her featherhead.

~*~

"Father, she died my hair pink!  Not to mention ruining some of my favorite clothing!"   Firesong jabbed an accusing finger at her.

Honeyfeather sat on the chair swinging her legs back and forth waiting to hear what her punishment was to be.  Her father would probably dismiss it as a childish high spirits but her mother was going to have a canary.

It was worth it.  Firesong had changed his clothing but even his eyebrows were the incredibly garish pink, his least favorite color.

"Feather, care to explain?"  Her mother asked.

"He said I was a featherhead with less wit than an eyas and that I would never be as good as he is."  Honeyfeather admitted. 

"Did you?"  Their mother turned her glare on her son.

"But she was making fun of me!"  Firesong protested.

Honeyfeather slipped to the ground, stuck her nose in the air and started strutting around giving orders to invisible hertasi in a falsetto voice, asking advice about her latest imaginary robe, more specifically; if the purple clashed with the green.

Her father lost the battle and started to laugh.  Even her voice sounded like Firesong's.

Their mother leveled a glare at her mate.  

Honey continued her mimicry and Firesong quickly became a shade of red that clashed horribly with his hair.

Honeyfeather paused and examined her brother.  "Fussysong, you are starting to clash, perhaps you should apply a cold compress too your face.

Her mother snickered and quickly turned her back so he wouldn't see her laugh even though she could be heard.

Firesong gaped and his face started to approach a shade of purple and he stormed from the ekele.

"Feather, that was not nice."  Her mother said as seriously as she could.

"He is just like that though!"  Honeyfeather protested.

Her father swooped her up and set her on a table.  "Firesong has become something of any arrogant prig, dear.  And I know he has been rather overbearing to Feather."

"That is no excuse to dye his hair pink."  She stifled another laugh.  "She should have come to us."

"Some things children have to settle on their own."  Her father said wisely and ruffled Honeyfeather's black and white streaked hair.  "When they are adults they will probably look back and laugh at this."

"If they don't kill each other first.  Honeyfeather, I want you to apologize."

"But I'm not sorry!"  She insisted.  "He has been mean to me all week and he keeps calling me names."

"Perhaps he should be the one to start her rudimentary teaching."  Her father suggested, his blue eyes twinkling.  "Punish them both at once."

~*~

Honeyfeather stuck her tongue out at her brother's back as he paced the small room.  

"How could they do this to me?"  He ranted.

"Cause you're a dope."  She insisted.  "With all the brains of a basilisk."

Firesong fixed her with a glare.  "This is all your fault."

"It's your fault cause you kept 'egging me on'."  She countered.  

"Just be quiet."  Firesong snapped.

Honeyfeather wondered what he would look like with green streaks in his hair.

"Well, I have to teach you something."  Firesong said with the air of a martyr.  "May as well start with something simple."  He placed a candle before her.  "Firestarting is the simplest spell so we will start there."

Honeyfeather's brow furrowed.  Weren't they supposed to start with theory?  She was only ten so her mage potential probably wasn't even active.  Obviously Firesong was setting her up to fail.

Well, she'd show him.

"Now, focus on the wick, it lights easily so this shouldn't be too hard."  Firesong sat beside her.

Honeyfeather focused on it with her entire being, blocking out his voice completely.  She pictured it bursting into flame and suddenly the world went black.

~*~

A charred Firesong staggered out of the smoldering ekele, a small form in his arms.

"What happened?"  His mother was the first to reach him and took his sisters body from his arms.  "Oh, Feather!"

Firesong coughed so hard he fell to knees, unable to speak.  His father quickly knelt at his side as their mother fought to revive the unconscious Honeyfeather.

"Slowly now, what happened?"  His father urged.

"She made a fireball."  Firesong choked out.

"She what?"  Their parent's chorused.

"She's a firestarter."  Firesong wiped his mouth on a charred sleeve.  "I was trying to show her how to light a candle and suddenly I was flung against the wall and everything was on fire, I grabbed her and ran."  He collapsed in another coughing fit.

"Oh, my poor baby."  Their mother brushed the singed ends of Honeyfeather's hair out of her eyes.  The rest of the clan gathered, a mage put out the fire with a thought and a healer shoved his way to Honeyfeather's side.

Finally she started to cough and blinked owlishly up at the crowd around her.  "I showed you."  She said in a raspy voice.

Firesong stared at her.

"Showed him what?"  Her mother asked, helping her sit up.  

Honeyfeather's face was coated in soot and her hair around her face burned into a mane around her face giving her a comical look.  "That I can light candles too."

The crowd laughed and Firesong rolled his eyes.  "I would hardly call lighting a candle, smoky."

She stuck her tongue out at him.  "Look whose talking.  You look like you tried to pull Aya's tail feathers."

"Enough you two."  Their father ordered.  "Can't you stop fighting for a moment, this is serious."

Both looked guilty.  

"Back to the ekele, now."  He ordered and both staggered to their feet.

"Peacock."  Honeyfeather hissed.

"Mudpie."  Firesong countered.

"Pinksong!"  She growled and took off running.

"Smokyfeather!"  Firesong yelled after her then looked back at his parents guiltily.

"I wonder if they will laugh this will be one of those incidents they will laugh about when they are adults."  Their mother commented dryly.  "If they do not kill each other first."

~*~

Honeyfeather wiggled frantically as she struggled with her many, cloying mage robes her mother actually expected her to wear while she was taught by one of the scouts who was also a firestarter.

"Now what are you doing?"  Firesong said in that condescending tone of voice that was guaranteed to make her hackles rise.

She turned, her arms trapped above her head by her robes.  "I am trying to take it off."

"And here I thought you were imitating a tree."  Firesong gave a sigh of long suffering and moved to help her remove the robes.  "Why on earth are you wearing these?"

"Mom says I should look like a mage for my classes."  Honeyfeather grumbled as she finally won free of the fabric.  Her hair had been cut short around her face to match the singed ends.  "And it's all your fault!"

Firesong stared down at his much younger sibling.  "How so?"

"You made me a Firestarter."  She placed her fists on her hips and glared up at him.

"All I did was pull you out of a fire you caused by trying to show me up."  Firesong countered.

"But you wanted me to light the idiot candle so now I _have_ to get trained."  She stuck out her chin.

"It would have happened in the next few years anyway so I don't know what you are complaining about."  Firesong said with a confused shrug.  "Don't you want to be a mage?"

"Cause I want to be with my friends!"  She said with obvious disgust for his intelligence.

"What friends?  You play alone."  Firesong pointed out.

Her bottom lip started to quiver.  She spun and ran off the path into the tick greenery surrounding them, leaving him staring after her.

Now what had he said?  Firesong grumbled as he followed her, hoping she was going to try something foolish.

Honeyfeather ran to her small sanctuary and curled up in the shadows.  She hated it when her brother is right.  She wiped her nose on the sleeve of her shirt and sniffed.  She didn't play with the other children very often.  Normally she had more fun on her own exploring.  But they were still her friends, right?

"Feather?  Where are you?"  Firesong called below.  "I am sorry, I didn't mean you had no friends.  You are just more independent than most children."

Feather leaned out and saw him wandering the paths below looking up.

Firesong stopped and ran his hands through his pink hair.  He was starting to look worried.

Honeyfeather scrambled down the far side of the tree and shimmied to the ground.  Firesong jumped when she appeared in front of him.  

"Are you really sorry or are you just saying that?"  She asked, refusing to let him know she was crying.

Firesong noted her bloodshot eyes and runny nose and felt like a cad for making her cry.  "I am really sorry."

"Good."  Honeyfeather said in a tone that mimicked their mother's.

"You better go, your teacher is probably waiting."  Firesong urged.

Honeyfeather still looked mutinous as she followed the path to the learning grounds.

Firesong waited until she was out of sight before heading in the opposite direction.

~*~

Honeyfeather was silent at supper that night, practically falling asleep in her supper.  A distinct difference from normal; Firesong and Honeyfeather bickering.

Honeyfeather didn't even have the energy to be annoyed with his self-satisfied attitude.  

"I'm going to bed."  She said, leaving most of her supper uneaten.

"If you don't eat you are going to just as tired tomorrow."  Firesong warned.

She stuck her tongue out at him and reluctantly had some more fish.

"So, what did you learn today?"  Their father asked.

"How to light a candle without blowing up an ekele hopefully."  Firesong teased.

Seconds later the food he was about to bite down on to flared up and then crumbled into ashes.

"By the Lady!"  He cursed, jumping to his feet.

"I learned to put out fires."  She said and took another bite of food.

"Honeyfeather, that was dangerous."  Her mother said firmly.  

Honeyfeather looked down at her plate and wondered if 'it seemed like a good idea at the time' was a good excuse.  "Sorry."  She mumbled.

"You have come far for one day."  Her father commented, not wanting her to become afraid of her own powers.  "What else did you learn?"

"How to light lint."  She shrugged.  "Can I go now?"

"Actually I have something to show you before you go to bed."  Firesong recovered his composure.

Honeyfeather looked up at him warily.

"Trust me, it's a good thing."  Firesong gave her his best 'elder brother knows best' look. 

She still wasn't convinced he wasn't plotting revenge for the pink hair incident, which had proved impossible to die over.

Aya flew to his shoulder as Firesong led her from the ekele and down the stairs to the ground.

"Where are we going?"  She asked as she ran to catch up.

"It's a surprise."  He promised.

"A good surprise, right?"  She asked shrewdly.

"A good surprise.  Trust me."  He sighed and led her down a little used path that led away from the ekeles housing the clan.

She was surprised to hear the squawking cries of baby bondbirds.

"Firesong?"  She asked hesitantly.

"Just a moment."  He seemed to be talking to someone.

She waited impatiently.

Finally he moved again, this time he led her to a tall tree.  On one of the lower branches a pair of owls watched her intently.  They were large, with dark eyes that held much more intelligence than their wild cousins.  They had both been created from barn owls with rust and cream feathering and were half again the size of their wild brethren.  

Honeyfeather looked up at her brother as he spoke to the owls, apparently introducing her.

"Feather, this is Durri and Ustil."  Firesong said finally.

"How do you do?"  She said formally.  She knew Durri was bonded to one of the scouts and she had some nestlings of age to find bond mates.

Durri hopped down to Firesong's outstretched arm and examined her closer.  _:Good girl.  Smart.:_  She observed.  _:Good mate for Currin.:_

Honeyfeather could barely stand still she was so excited.

A smaller barn owl that was half fuzz swooped down to join her father, nearly overshooting the branch.  It seemed only her face was free of the baby down giving her a strange look.

Firesong cocked one glowing pink eyebrow at Honeyfeather and waited for her to move.

She held out her arm and the little owl swooped towards her, she barely managed to catch her before she hit her chest.  "Hi Curin, I am Honeyfeather."  She said as the bird settled on her arm.

_:I like mice.:_  Curin cocked her head to the side.  _:You have no feathers.:_

Honeyfeather laughed.  _:You've got no hair.:_

Curin twisted her head about to examine herself.  _:Right, no hair.  Got fluff.:_

Firesong let his little sister lead the way back to the ekele where a pair of surprised parents greeted the new edition to the family.

"Maybe you aren't such a basilisk face."  Honeyfeather said as she yawned and made her way to her room.

Firesong started to protest but decided she meant it as a compliment.  He rolled his eyes dramatically and gave his parent's a long suffering look.  "Why am I stuck with a little sister like _that_?"  

His father laughed.  "To keep your ego in check is my bet."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Firesong relished the feel of the magic pulsing through his body in time with his heart as he used it to purge a particularly taint piece of land.  The thick vines moved with a mind of their own, a poison sheen tainted their broad toothy leaves.  Firesong could feel its poisonous roots stretching out into the wasteland surrounding it and into the underground stream below his feet.  It was easily old enough to date back to the Mage wars themselves.

A stirring on the edge of his senses was all the warning he had.  He opened his eyes and realised the strange plant had him surrounded.

He silently cursed himself for not bringing someone to watch his back, but the only scout available was his sister and he didn't need her acid wit needling him as he worked.

He placed his strongest shields around himself and his bondbird, Aya.  Thinner, more mobile tendrils of the vines twisted in the air above them.  As the skeletons of hundreds of animals proved, this vine was deadly.  One touch would probably kill Aya.  If the plant's activity was any sign his magic had only fed it.

_:Strengthen your shields, fusspot, it is about to get a little hot.:  A familiar voice warned._

_:I do not need your help!  I have everything in hand.:  Firesong insisted._

The voice just laughed.

Firesong strengthened his shields as much as he could as the temperature around him started to climb.

The veins started to writhe as flames started consuming them from within making the thick stalks glow with a reddish light.

Firesong watch, fascinated, as first the smaller vines and then the larger vines burst into flames.  Aya screamed at the inferno around them, Firesong quickly cast a sleep spell on the firebird to keep from been incinerated by his own Bondbird.  

A path was slowly created, revealing a figure sitting on a rock clad in the dark greens of a scout, a white owl on her shoulder.  Sweat poured down her face as the vines continued to burn until only four large vines so thick he couldn't see over them remained, the rest were smouldering stumps and piles of ash, not one of the poisonous leaves remained.  The acrid sent of the smoke made him cough and his eyes water.

Firesong staggered out of the ring of fire and embers and leaned heavily against the rock she was sitting on.  "I'm out."

Honeyfeather opened her eyes and fixed him with a scornful gaze.  "You should be more responsible.  You are our only fully trained Healing Adept, if you manage to get yourself killed we will have to leave important tasks undone."  She slid from the rock and stretched.

She was easily his height and as graceful as a dyheli mare.  Her shoulder length hair was died in mottled browns and greens and she wore the green and brown clothing of a scout.  Honeyfeather looked like nothing more than an ordinary scouts, a misleading appearance since she was an adept nearly his equal.  Privately Firesong thought she could use a wardrobe beyond the scout gear but had learned not to comment.

"It was worth a try."  Firesong protested.

"You should have asked for a guard, or at least brought another mage who could have alerted you when they started to circle you."  She pointed out.  Curin hopped down to her wrist and she tossed the owl into the air.  

"And how long did you sit there watching me?"  Firesong asked hotly.

She favored him with a look that their mother used when they were being particularly dense.  "I wasn't following you, I Felt you using magic and came to investigate.  When I arrived you were already surrounded.  I've called a dyheli to take you back before the change beasts decide to investigate."

"I can make my own way back."  Firesong said stubbornly.

She rolled her eyes.  "Sometimes I wonder how you survived childhood.  We know this thing _feeds_ on magic and we know that it poisons the air around it, you have to get back before it starts to affect you."

Firesong grumbled unintelligibly.  What had happened to the brat who had called him basilisk face and died his clothing ugly colors?  She was definitely better than the self-assured brat she had become, that was right far too often.

By burning the vines she had been forced to release it's toxins into the air around them in a high dosage.  Firesong finally noticed the odd shape of the smoke where she had trapped it with a shield over the area.  The shield was just inches from her feet.  Honeyfeather stepped into the shield to make certain the vines would not flare up again.

If had been anyone else running to his rescue, Firesong would have been grateful.

Two dyheli bucks emerged from trees and galloped towards them.  

"Thank you for the ride."  Honeyfeather said as she swung onto one of the deer-like creatures.  

_:It is our honor.  The death-vines have killed many dyheli.:_  Her mount responded.

Firesong remained silent as the dyheli bound into the forest.  He could feel himself losing grip on reality as the poisonous smoke started to affect him.  

_:He is starting to slip.:  _Firesong's dyheli warned Honeyfeather.

She turned and stopped next to him.  He was looking rather drugged at the moment.  Drawing back her hand she slapped him across the face.

"What was that for?"  He demanded as he rubbed his cheek.

"That stuff makes you sleep.  Now kindly stay awake."  She said and continued back to the vale, sending Curin ahead with a call for a Healer.  Firesong was still awake, and grumbling when they slid to the ground just inside the Vale's shields.

"What happened?"  Arrowsong, the speaker for the scouts, demanded as she ran towards them.

Honeyfeather glanced at her still coughing brother.  "Firesong had an idea for dealing with that vine.  Unfortunately it backfired."

Firesong gave her a curious look.

"What happened?"  Arrowsong asked.  A healer finally arrived and went straight to Firesong.

"He was trying to heal the plant at the roots and the plant circled him.  I gave him as long as I dared before I burned the vines.  I think, given time and a great deal of power he could have succeeded."  She explained.

"You should have told us before you two decided to experiment."  Waterlight, a Clan elder, said as he entered.

"Yes sir."  Honeyfeather agreed.  "We have the smoke contained there and only the four largest vines and the roots remain."

"We will send a mage to deal with the smoke."  Waterlight assured her.

"It seems rather dangerous."  The healer stepped away from Firesong and started to examine Honeyfeather.  "Other than some smoke inhalation the main problem for both is this toxin, I am surprised both are still awake.  Firesong is in worse shape of course."  The healer straightened.  "I have done what I can, the remaining effects will wear off in a few days."

Arrowsong nodded.  "Honeyfeather, I'll have Sunstone take your patrol.  When you are back in shape I want you to report to Moonhunter and Windbear."

Honeyfeather stared at her for a long moment before quickly containing her excitement.  Moonhunter and Windbear were night scouts and needed a third for their night patrol.  She had wanted to become a night-scout ever since she bonded to Curin.

"Thank you."  She said politely.

~ * ~

"Hey, Firevine!"  One of the scouts haled her as she emerged from her ekele.

"Firevine?"  She repeated doubtfully.  "Imagine what that is going to do to my brother's ego."

The scout, named Silverwolf after his close association with the kyree in the area, laughed.  "You earned the name."

"I think it is too close to Firesong.  I'll stick with Feather."

Silverwolf shrugged.  "I hear you have been assigned to a night patrol."

Honeyfeather grinned.  "Arrowsong has me working with Moonhunter and Windbear."

"Congratulations."  Silverwolf thumped her on the back, nearly sending her sprawling.

"I am glad she finally thinks I am capable of a night patrol."  She admitted.

"She always knew you were capable.  You have the best night-sight of most the clan.  I heard the Elders were concerned that you would be injured and they would lose their Firemage.  You are the only Firemage in all of the clans, not just ours, you are too valuable of a resource to risk.  I know for a fact Arrowsong has wanted you on nights for the past three months, she just used this incident to put you there."  Silverwolf explained.

She started to complain but stopped.  "You know, I gave Firesong an earful for risking himself when he is our only Healing Adept.  I guess I am guilty of that as well.  Just don't you breathe a word of this to him or he'll have me wrapped up in mage robes so fast my head will spin."

Silverwolf laughed.  "The main reason I sought you out was to go hunting.  I thought, since you had the day off…"

"I'd love to, but I am still tripping over my own feet.  I would be worthless hunting."  Feather admitted with a grimace.

"Maybe another time then."  Silverwolf said with a shrug.

"I should go see if my brother has recovered.  He probably has hertasi waiting on him hand and foot."

"He certainly has enough of them to do that."  Silverwolf laughed.  "See you tonight?"

"What for?"  She asked as she stopped at the base of the tree holding Firesong's ekele.

"You didn't hear?"

"No.  Should I have heard?"

"They are calling you a hero for burning so much of the vines.  They are having a large party in your honour."

She groaned and rolled her eyes.  She hated being crowded in by people and a clan celebration promised to be very crowded.  "What, did they run out of people who _wanted_ to have a party in their honor?"

Silverwolf laughed.  "More like any excuse to celebrate.  Are you going to wear scout gear?"

"I guess, I don't own anything else."  She started up the stairs, almost wishing she had left Firesong to the vines.

She knocked before she pushed the door open.  "Are you dead?"

"Blessings!"  Two male voices cursed in unison.

"You are supposed to rest.  I highly doubt anything that involves someone in your bed is restful."  She leaned against the doorframe and eyed the two annoyed mages.

"You are supposed to wait to be invited in."  Firsong grumbled.

"I figured with so many Hertasi in here you wouldn't be able to reach the door to let me in."  She said sarcastically.

Firesong's lover glanced between the two, confused.

"I just came to check on you Pinky."  She stood.  "And also to borrow some of your wardrobe.  Apparently there is a get together tonight I can't avoid, and as you so often point out, I dress like a crow among hummingbirds."  

"She's my sister."  Firesong and explained and slipped from the bed.  "Feather, if you don't mind, I would like some privacy."

She shrugged.  "If you can't perform in front of an audience…"

Firesong looked ready to kill her.

"Relax.  It doesn't look like he is in the mood to continue."  She straightened.  "It is your fault I have to go this foolish party so could you kindly help me with something to wear?"

Firesong sighed in defeat and mentally ran through the contents of his wardrobe that would look good on her.  She would want something simple.  "I'll have a hertasi bring you something this afternoon.  Be careful on the stairs on the way down."

Feather met the other man's gaze.  _:Sorry for intruding, I just wanted to make certain he hadn't left me to do the explaining to our parents.:_

Firesong was oblivious to the exchange and was confused when the other man laughed.

"Thank you.  Try to get some rest."  She started down the stairs, holding on to the rope railing in case she made a misstep.  

"Since I wasn't the one calling a Firestorm yesterday I believe you are the one who needs that advice."  He called after her.

"Don't you know, the young recover much more quickly that the old."  She called over her shoulder.

Firesong was less than pleased to see his bed partner was desperately holding back gales of laughter.

~*~

The simple silver and blue robes were draped across her, the large collar revealing most of her shoulders.  Her hertasi had also found a blue ribbon with a silver slider in the shape of a feather and a silver chain with a blue sphere that matched.  He hair had been bleached to its normal white and her hertasi had threaded some of Curin's feathers into her short hair.

Curin took a perch on her shoulder and examined their reflections.  _:Looks good.  Find mate?:_

_:Hardly.  I am going only until I can retire for the evening without causing comment.:_  She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and grimaced at her reflection.  She looked like a mage, especially with the white owl perched on her shoulder.

Feather cocked her head to the side and wonder if anyone would notice she was barefoot because she had no suitable footwear.

"Are you still in there, Smokey?"  Firesong called from the base of her tree.

She was situated in the lower branches for when she was coming in from a long patrol.

"Of course, they haven't dragged me out kicking and screaming yet."  She called out the window.  His quick steps on the stairs and Aya's arrival through the window warned her before he burst in.  

"I am impressed, you actually knew how to put it on, and here I thought I would have to teach you."  Firesong said as he appraised her appearance.  It was an improvement over the bushlike look she usually had.  Actually, she looked like his sister rather than his polar opposite.  "You can keep that one."

"Thanks."  She blew a piece of hair out of her eyes.  "You do realise this is still all your fault."

"How am I to blame for you incinerating an ekele!  And my ekele at that?"  Firesong asked.  "You were born a Firestarter and I had nothing to do with it."

She actually smiled.  "What about yesterday?  That was definitely all your fault."

"You didn't have to stop and save me."  Firesong pointed out.  "That was purely voluntary on your part."

"You know what mother would do if I left you to be a victim of your stupidity?  She would give me That Look, and even your presence is preferable to That Look."  She contradicted.

Firesong laughed.  "Oh really?  You actually don't mind my company, Firevine?"

One eyebrow quirked upwards.  "When you are unconscious you are much better company."

To an onlooker it was obvious the siblings were actually enjoying baiting each other. 

"Come on brat.  We have a party in your honor below and we can match wits anytime."  Firesong looped an arm around her shoulders and led her to the stairs.  

"It is hardly a match."  She chuckled.

"I am glad you have finally realised you are no match for me."  Firesong said in a very toplofty manner.

"You are like your name, all flash and no substance.  I am sorry dear brother but you haven't challenged me since I was a toddler."  She said the last in very saccharine tones.

Below them their parents were already chatting with some friends.  When they heard Firesong laugh the both looked and stared at the pair slowly walking down the stairs, seemingly on good terms.

"Do you think this experience has helped them any?"  Their mother asked.  

Their father looked up at the pair in time to see Firesong pat the top of Feather's head.  "I doubt it.  If he doesn't stop she is going to singe his eyebrows, again."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Feather smelled the smoke before she saw the fire.  At almost the same time Curin relayed a call for her to report to the affected sector.

She swung down between the tree limbs until she reached her partners, Windbear and Moonhunter.  "There is a fire to the south.  I have to go.  They are sending Foxstar to replace me."

"How bad is the fire?"  Moonhunter, the elder of the two men, asked with concern.

"I don't know.  Curin is bad for messages.  I'll see you when we make our reports."  She called as she swung down to the ground.  The message sounded urgent enough that she was willing to risk riding a dyhelis and attract attention to make it there faster.  A buck she had worked with answered her call and in moments she was flying towards the scent of smoke.

As they neared the fire she Felt her mount's growing fear.

Feather stopped him and dismounted.  _:I__ can take it from here.  Go find your herd.:_

With a wave of regret for not being able to accompany her the entire way, he galloped back the way they came.

Curin acted as her eyes, showing her the massive wall of flames ahead of them and the circling birds of the other scouts.

It was just about sunset so they were probably day scouts returning to the Vale.

Mice scurried under foot trying to escape.

_:Call__ for more help, it is a forest fire!:  She called to the swiftly retreating dyheli as she started to run towards the heat.  Desperate animals ran past her, fear maddened some actually tried to run through her.  _

"Where are you?"  She yelled.  The roar of the fire was growing louder drowning out her words.

Still running she reached out with magic to the heart of the flame and tried to calm it.  Anything that would give her just a few minutes more to reach the other scouts.

Above her the tree tops were on fire and flaming debris rained down upon her.  She divided her attention between dodging the flames and trying to tame them.  A movement caught her eye and she saw the three scouts hunkered down in a shallow pond, cloth over their faces and as much of their bodies submerged as possible.

_:Curin__, how far is the fire spread?:  She demanded as a last burst of speed brought her to the edge of the pond._

"Feather!  We have to get out!"  One of the scouts shouted to her.

She shook her head.  "It closed behind me."

"Can't you put it out?"  Another demanded.

Closing her eyes she reached for the heart of the flames again.  "I can't stop it, it is too strong."

Curin circled above the flames, sparks striking her feathers.  _:Get__ out!:_

_:I__ can't, get help!:  She called to the frightened bird._

Instead of controlling the entire fire she started focusing on just the area around them; putting out flames with only her will, sucking heat from the air to keep their lungs from burning.  

One of the other scouts tied a wet rag around her mouth and started scooping dirt on to the sparks that he could reach.

Feather froze and stared around her like in a dream for a moment.  "I got this all wrong!"

"What?"  

Instead of answering she started pulling the energy out of the plants and earth around her, out of anything that could burn, and started funnelling it into the rain clouds she could sense far off to the north.  The rain may not come in time to save them, but it may keep the fire from reaching the Vale.

~ * ~

Firesong was running before he even finished donning a shirt.  He heard the call, along with almost everyone else, that a forest fire was raging out of control.  

And he knew Feather was in the heart of it.

At the edge of the veil he met up with the other mages.  Allied creatures were pouring into the Vale as the mages started strengthening the shields against the flame and heat.

"Firesong, help with the shields."  An elder ordered him as soon as he appeared.

"But Feather is out there!"  Firesong protested.

"Think about the clan!  The wind is feeding it, if the shields aren't reinforced we will all join her."  The Elder ordered.

Firesong knew he couldn't leave the clan and joined the other adepts in quickly strengthening the shields.

Silently he prayed she was all right.

~ * ~

A scout caught Feather as she collapsed, shaking like a leaf.  Above her she thought she heard the scream of an owl.

_:Go__ back!:  She yelled at her loyal bird._

Instead the bird dove closer.

She Felt the sparks land on Curin's wings and they ignited.  She forced herself to break the connection to keep from being pulled into death by Curin.  She watched in horror as a charred mass struck a tree not far from her spot.

"What can we do?"  The Scout holding her asked.

"Are any of you mages?"  She coughed.

They all shook their heads.

"If you see an escape run and don't look back."  She ordered and started reaching into the trees around her again.  The surviving bushes withered as she pulled the energy from them.  Reaching as far as she could she cleared a path for them to the edge of the fire and weakly gestured for them to go.

They hesitated.

"Get help, she will need it!"  The one holding her ordered.

Finally she recognized the voice of Silverwolf, his voice roughened by the smoke.

"You can do it."  He urged, uncertain of what she was doing.

She Reached to the front of the flames and her deadly touch started killing the vibrant vegetation.  She continued to funnel the power into the storm until she could feel it would be one of the worst in centuries, then she started pouring the Power into Leylines, anything to keep the Fire from consuming it.  She was barely conscious when she felt the heat around her lessen.  He exhausted mind knew only two things.  That she had to keep pulling the power and Curin was dead.  Her bright little friend, sometimes clumsy, sometimes foolish, had died trying to reach her.

Loud explosions echoed through the skeletal trees as the now dead trees gave in to their own weight and fell, often shattering like icicles in the process.

Finally her mind lost its grip and she slid into the darkness.

~ * ~

Firesong and the others stared in disbelief as the great trees grew pale and grey before collapsing.  Try as the fire might it found no purchase on the dead ground.  Frost coated everything as the flames slowly died for lack of fuel.

Dawn was staining the horizon as the last ember died.

"Thank the Goddess."  Someone whispered near him.

"Feather did it."  He said softly.

His parent's stood on either side of him, exhaustion lining their faces.

 "Our poor little girl."  His mother whispered.

Firesong shook off his shock and ran for the shields, forcing his way through with brutal power.  He refused to believe that his sister, a Fireadept, had succumbed to a forest fire.

The tumbled trees were frozen to the touch and quickly crumbling to dust as he scrambled over each of them.  Two scorched figures emerged from the lingering smoke.

"Feather!"  Firesong yelled and ran towards them, praying it was her.

"She's still back there.  Down."  One of the men rasped and pointed behind him.  "With Silverwolf."

Firesong didn't wait for more but ran in the direction indicated.  Even here the ground was frozen and felt curiously dead.  "Feather, where are you!"

It was nearing noon when he found them.  The two figures were blackened and motionless.

He fell to his knees beside the prone figures and touched the neck of the one closest to him, the soot stained features not that of his sister but of Silverwolf, the young scout's hair was singed short and burns covered most of his face but it was obvious the burns didn't pain him, his death was obvious.  Scrambling to the other figure he found her staring up at the sky that was quickly becoming overcast.  Her bright blue eyes vacant.

"Goddess, don't take her."  He begged and felt for a pulse.  It was so weak he thought it was only a desperate wish at first.

He could Feel she was completely drained of all Power.  Taking both of her cold hands in his, he fed as much energy as he could spare into her body.  No Healer was needed to tell him she was experience a bad case of backlash, probably bad enough to kill her.

The first heavy drop of rain hit him on the back of his neck.  In seconds it became a downpour so think he couldn't see the skeletons of the trees around him.  He quickly erected a small version of the Vale shields around them.

His entire body was quivering with power loss as he collapsed next to her, his last conscious thought was to tap into a leyline to feed the shields.

~ * ~

The Vale was silent.  People missing loved ones gathered in the Heartstone grove to wait for news that didn't come.  Above them lightening and wind lashed at the shield with supernatural fury, drowning the last of the fires that ranged to the west and causing streams and rivers to over flow their banks.

"I am sure they are alright."  Feather and Firesong's worried mother whispered.  "We should never have let her become a scout."

Their father stared at the ground, silent.  

"I would even like to hear Feather swear it is Firesong's fault for making her a Firestarter again."  She wiped her tears away.  "It has been seven years and she still insists if he hadn't wanted that candle lit she would never have become a Firestarter."

"I think it is more of a joke now."  He said finally.  "They laugh when they say it."

"When can we send someone out?"  She demanded.  "I need to know if they are alive."

A flutter of white caught his eye.  "Look, there is Firesong's Aya, Firesong is alive otherwise he would be mourning and pulling out his feathers or already dead."

She took a shuddering breath and focused on the desperate bird as he tried to breach the still powerful shields.

~ * ~

Slowly the loud thunder and roar of rain on the hard ground, unimpeded by leaves, reached her.  She was as cold as if it were the heart of winter.  Trying to sit up she collapsed.

The last events she remembered filtered into her mind.

Finding the trapped scouts.  Curin flying to her rescue, and dying.  Silverwolf staying with her when the others ran to bring help.

And the darkness.

Every breath hurt as she struggled on to her side.  Stretched flat beside her was Firesong.  His clothes stained mostly black, his hair a tangled disaster, his face covered in soot.

"Firesong."  She croaked and touched his shoulder.

He didn't stir.

"Pinky!"  She tried to yell but it was no louder than before.

Slowly he roused.  "Goddess Bless!  You're alive."  He pulled her close causing her to yelp in pain as he touched some freshly discovered burns.  He gingerly released her.

"Hurt.  Thirsty."  She said hoarsely. 

"I didn't bring anything."  Firesong apologized and carefully rearranged her on her back as close to him as possible, trying to share body heat.  Her constant teeth chatter told him she was still in danger.  Pulling off the nearest node he started to feed her energy and bring up the temperature of their mini vale.

"Wolf?"  She asked.

Firesong looked beyond her at the body of her friend.  "I am sorry."

"Should…have…run."  She said, slipping back towards the darkness.

Firesong wished he had thought to bring a cloak.  _:Feather is alive, barely.  We need a healer as soon as possible!:_

~ * ~

The mindcall for help relieved many hearts as a whisper of gratitude rushed through the gathered people.  It was obvious Firesong was weak as well but he was conscious and with Feather.

Their parents openly sobbed at the welcome voice.

It was three days before the rain let up enough to send out a search party for them.  Firesong had recovered enough in that time to force Silverwolf's body from their sanctuary with a quick plea for forgiveness but he was still unable to carry Feather through the heartless downpour to the Vale.

He spent his time trying to keep her warm with what little he had, he couldn't even get enough fuel together for a fire.  She didn't open her eyes again as they waited.

Finally, on the third day of no food and little sleep Firesong swore he heard yells.  The rain had slackened enough that he could see the trees around them.

"Over here!"  He stood shakily and waved his arms.

Creating a bright magelight he heard exclamations of relief as shadows moved towards them.

The faces of the scouts all blurred together as they wrapped blankets they had brought in waterproof bags around the two survivors.  A pouch of nuts and fruit was forced into Firesong's hands and he was settled off to the side as the Healer saw to Feather. 

"We need to get her back as quickly as possible."  The Healer pronounced before turning back to Firesong.  "Why do I always seem to treat you two in pairs?"

Firesong shrugged.  "Coincidence?"

The Healer examined him.  "You are in better shape than your sister, but you knew that."  He said calmly.  "You took good care of her."

"I tried."  Firesong blinked sleepily.

Before the group was ready to leave he was fast asleep.

~ * ~

Feather woke slowly to a bright bedroom she had not used since she was fifteen.  Blankets were tucked tight about her, almost trapping her in the bed.  "Hello?"

Her mother appeared in the doorway almost immediately.  "Bless the Lady, You are awake."

Feather mindcalled for Curin, her constant companion.  Before she even finished her sending she remembered Curin's pain and fear as she tried to reach her Bondmate.

"I know."  He mother sat next to her and stroked her cheek.  "I am sorry you lost her."

Feather managed to keep back the tears for several heartbeats before her mother's sympathy drew out the tears that she had held back since she saw Curin plummet through the trees.

Her father and brother quickly joined her mother next to her bed; each trying to offer comfort.

"I'm sorry."  Firesong said rubbing her shoulder.

Feather released a shuddering breath and tried to get a grip on herself.  "Why?  What more could you have done?"

Firesong smiled sadly.  "Do you remember what happened to Silverwolf?"

She nodded sadly.  "He should have left." 

"As far I can tell he was trying to shelter you with his body."  Firesong said softly.

She forced herself into a sitting position and stared down at the nearly healed burns on her arms.  "The storm?  Did it come in time?"

"You saved the Vale but the storm put out the rest of the fire."  Her mother assured her.  "That was quick thinking."

"I just had to stop it.  It was too big for me to control."  Feather shuddered as she remembered touching the heart of the fire.  It was what she had always imagined a Firestorm being.  "Can I just be alone?"

Reluctantly, her parents left but Firesong lingered. 

"They have a new name for you."  Firesong took their mother's place on the edge of the bed.  "Icestone.  Even where there was fire you created frost.  The ground is cracked from the mixture of heat and cold."

"Better than Firevine."  She said with a shrug.

Firesong captured her face with one hand.  His every instinct screamed he should comfort her but he didn't know how.  "I am sorry about Curin and Silverwolf but you can't blame yourself.  Silverwolf must have known he would die if he stayed.  He was trying to protect you."

"I know."  She wiped her tears away.  "How long have I been unconscious?"

"Over three weeks now.  You can get up on a few more days.  I am afraid your tree is one of the ones that died but you are welcome to live with me until you have a new place."  Firesong offered.

"What about the land?  Is it alright?  Did I damage it forever?"  She asked still trying to maintain her composure.

"No, it is returning to normal as we speak.  You created a magical void, now the magic is pouring back in, this time it is pure and untainted so you helped Heal this are at least some."  Firesong assured her.  "Rest now.  We can talk more tomorrow."

The newly renamed Icestone started to protest when the soft touch of his magic sent her tumbling into slumber. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Firesong enjoyed the feel of the winter sun on his skin.  After years of being without a veil he was finally starting to understand some of the joys of being in the true outdoors.  Not that he was looking forward to winter.  Thankfully the veil was strong enough to turn the snow to rain, minimizing his discomfort.  As it was it was as warm as a pleasant summer day when beyond the shields the ground was blanketed with snow.

A footstep on the wood behind him made him sit up.

His father, Starfall, stopped beside him and admired the view.  "I thought you would like to know that an Adept from k'Vala has volunteered to come here.  Apparently he is visiting Valdemar as it is and has asked if we would like his help."

"Wonderful.  Who is it?"  Firesong asked, wondering if he knew them well and uncertain as to weather he wanted to know them or not.  He did not look the same as he did when he left seven years early.

"I am not certain.  I just warned to expect them in the next few days."  Starfall shrugged.  "I imagine it is one of the older ones that prefer the idea of wintering with us to wintering in Haven or riding back to k'Vala.  Old or not, his help will be welcome."

"Just a few days?  Have you told the hertasi?"  Firesong stood and looked around for his lover, Silverfox.  "We should prepare an ekele."

"I told them and they are preparing one that will suffice until we can build a new one for him.  I imagine it will be almost palatial considering they have almost no time to prepare.  I wish we had been warned earlier.  What we have to worry about is greeting him."

"Leave that to the Hertasi as well and I am certain everything will go smoothly."  Firesong assured him.  "Who else knows?"

"I was going to tell the others this evening.  Hopefully he will be traveling with some Heralds or a dyheli so we have some forewarning."  Starfall started back inside.  "Hopefully they will remember to tell us who our guest is."

~ * ~

"I am hoping it is Winterleaf.  She is always interesting to have around.  And we could use her talents."  Firesong confessed to his lover and their dinner guests, Darian and Keisha Firkin.  "She is the best I know at stimulating the growth of plants.  Once she grew a tree from seedling to giant in less than a year."

"I'll just be happy for another Adept to help with the leylines."  Darian shrugged.  "I am not looking forward to dressing up though.  Any idea how much of a fuss they are expecting?"

"Probably a lot."  Firesong acknowledged.  "Adepts are a pretentious lot."

He was just lifting another piece of fish to his lips when it crumbled to ash.  Firesong cursed and jumped to his feet.  "Damn!"

"What on earth was that?"  Silversfox touched the residue left on the table.  

"It wasn't me."  Darian insisted.

"I know."  Firesong stormed towards the doorway.

"What on earth is wrong?"  Keisha asked.

Firesong found his father in his ekele enjoying the pleasant night.  "Why didn't you tell me?"

Starfall looked perplexed.  "Tell you what?"

"That the Adept is Icestone?"  Firesong demanded.

"It is?  Wonderful, I haven't seen her in years."  Starfall smiled at the thought of seeing his daughter again.  "Perhaps it is meant to be a surprise."

"She just incinerated my food and she isn't even here!"  Firesong gestured back towards his ekele.  "I am lucky it is still standing."

Starfall laughed.  "It has been seven years since you saw each other.  Perhaps whatever rubbed you two the wrong way has passed.  Besides, she has incredible reach, she could have done it from Kata'shin'a'in just to make you jump.  It is probably just her way of reminding you that you do have a sister."

Firesong did not look convinced.

"Seven years, she is twenty five now and I hear she has calmed down."  Starfall assured him.  "She did give up being a scout when it became obvious she was needed more as a mage.  The last I heard she was going to k'Treva."

"And when was that?"  Firesong challenged.

"Just a few months ago.  She sent me a letter when she sent one to her student, Herald Sherria."

"She was in Valdemar!"  Firesong ran his hands through his hair.  "When was this?"

"About five years ago.  Herald Sherria is the one with the True Sight and the former Countess of Sorrows."

Firesong remembered the current Count of Sorrows all to well, the former soldier and spy looked like a mountain, he wondered if the former Countess resembled her uncle.  "Wonderful.  So she may be in the area visiting her student."

"Actually Herald Sherria and Herald Kevyn are the mages we heard about that final striked to kill a Change beast.  I doubt she is here."  Starfall explained.  

"I hope you are right and it is someone else.  The last thing we need is _both_ of us in the same place at the same time."

Starfall laughed.  "I remember quite clearly what happened when you shared quarters.  I never knew an ekele could be built so quickly."

"Magic helped."  Firesong admitted.  "It isn't that I don't care for her but I certainly don't miss her."

"Relax and get some rest.  We still have to plan the welcome."

~ * ~

Icestone pulled her fur cloak tighter around her and watched Del as he rode the breeze, his mostly white plumage making him barely visible in the darkening sky.  _:See__ anything?:_

_:See__ deer.  See trees.  See town.:  Del listed off.  __:See__ riders.  See birds.:_

_:Do__ you see the Vale?:  She clarified.  __:It_ is getting cold.:_  _

_:No__ Vale.:  Del assured her._

_:Could__ the village be Errold's grove?:_

Del swooped down and landed on her shoulder.  She quickly made room for him in her fur lined hood.  _:May__ be Errold's Grove.  May not be Errold's Grove.:_

She scratched his chest absently and wished for the hundredth time that day that she could read Valdemaran.  She had passed plenty of signposts but they had been of no help.

_:Make__ fire?:  Del asked.  __:Make_ him jump?:__

She laughed at the age-old prank she had used to warn Firesong of her impending arrival.  She wouldn't be surprised to discover he had beaten a retreat before she arrived.  More than a few seconds in each other company and they were guaranteed to have a fight.  _:He__ knows we are coming.:_

_:Good__.  Be warm soon.:  Del muttered._

_:We'll__ stop in that town and spend the night.  Tomorrow we will continue on to the Vale.:  She said to both her bondbird and mount, a road weary dyheli that was almost about to drop.  __:We'll_ all be nice and warm.:__

_:Warm__.:  The dyheli sighed.  __:That_ sounds so good right now.:__

_:I__ will make sure you get some porridge in the morning.:  Icestone promised._

The dyheli buck, Hyl, had developed a taste for the Valdemaran staple during the past few weeks in Haven.  _:Should__ I warn them we will arrive tomorrow?:_

_:Let's__ make certain we have the right town first.  We may be lost, again.:  Icestone suggested dryly as the lights of the town same into sight.  She could feel the illusory heat of a bowl of thick Valdemaran stew, plain fair by Tayledras standards but if was hot she liked it in this weather._

She swung to the ground in front of the only inn in the small town and a boy hurried out to take the dyheli.  "I am sorry, is this Errold's Grove?"  She asked in heavily accented Valdemaran.

"Yes, milady, are you one of the hawkbrothers?"  The boy asked.

She looked down at her Valdemaran style clothing.  "I am sorry to disappoint, but I am.  Please take good care of my friend here.  He is cold and hungry."

"I will."  The boy led Hyl to the barn.

Icestone roused Del from his nap as she entered the tavern part of the inn.  The innkeeper quickly met her.  

"Do you need a room?"  He asked.

"Just for one night, yes."  She said carefully so he would understand her.  "And boarding for my friend dyheli."

"Going to the Vale?  You have the look of them if you don't mind my saying so."  He handed her a quill and pointed to a large book.  "Just sign your name and I'll show you your room."

She signed her name where he pointed and followed him past the people enjoy a friendly night in the tavern and up the stairs.

"That will be eight silver royals."  He said as he stopped at her door.

"There is an old Kata'shin'a'in saying."  She said carefully.  "Do not try to fleece someone who can turn you into a sheep.  One silver for both me and the dyheli."

The innkeeper swallowed hard.  He obviously hadn't expected her to know the value of Valdemaran currency.  "One silver is fair."

She gave him the coin and opened the door to her room.  It had one narrow bed, a small fireplace, and nothing else, but it was clean.  She dropped her bags on the bed and glanced at the cold hearth.  A fire roared cheerfully to life.  Del reluctantly emerged from his warm spot and flew to the corner post of the bed.  

_:No__ window.:  He observed._

"A window would just let in the cold."  She knelt and tossed some logs from beside the fireplace into the flames.  "And you hate being cold."

Del ignored her and started to straighten his feathers.  Soon it was warm enough she could discard the heavy cloak.  She no longer dressed as plainly as she did back when she had been trying to prove she was nothing like her brother but at the moment she was garbed in heavy, Valdemaran style winter gear that her Heraldic friends had been kind enough to weatherproof.  That quickly joined the cloak on the bed leaving her wearing only a thin, sleeveless shirt and tight pants.  Taking a seat on the floor where it was warmest she wondered about her welcome.  Firesong was going to be livid when he saw her.  They didn't even exchange letters all that often.

As their brief experience sharing an ekele proved, they could not stand each other.  Within the first day she was annoyed with his hertasi that refused to let her do anything and he was bothered by her antisocial behaviour.  By the second day she discovered every stitch of her plain serviceable clothing that had been salvaged was missing, replaced with the ornate styles Firesong favored.  She asked the countless hertasi that flocked to her bother for her clothing back and he was offended that she wasn't properly grateful that _he_ had requested some new clothing be made for her.  By the end of the week everyone was certain they were about to murder each other.

Their already strained relationship never recovered from the experience.  A few weeks after she moved into her own place he left to help k'Sheyna and she hadn't seen him since.  There were only three moments of communication between them in that entire time.

One to let her and their parents know that he was alright, just kidnapped by their ancestor.  One after the mage storms when he sent a letter addressed to her saying he was not returning to k'Vala.  And one more letter telling her he was leaving the k'Leshya Vale in favour of the newly founded k'Valdemar Vale about two years earlier.

_Just telling me where not to be,_ she shook her head at the thought, her hair was just past her shoulder blades, very short for a Tayledras, and a strand fell in her eyes.  _Like I have ever listened to him.___

Finally warm, and more than a little tired, she changed into the sapphire blue silk pants and wrap top she had bundled in her packs.  It was light for the weather since they were designed for being worn in a Vale but was good enough for inside.  With Del on her shoulder she started downstairs.

This time her appearance caused silence.

She took a seat at an empty table and gestured for the serving girl.  That seemed to be the signal for talk to restart.  She noted the many glances at her but ignored them.

"What would you like milady?"  The serving girl asked politely but not fearfully.

"I would like some hot soup or stew, some bread, and some mulled cider."  She ordered.

The girl nodded and hurried away.

Someone slid into the seat across from her with all the grace of a cat.  

"Hello, Wildblade."  She said without looking at him.  "How did you know I was here?"

"I didn't.  I am spending the night here before returning tomorrow."  The Tayledras scout leaned back in his chair.  "It was a shock to see you here."

"You mean with Firesong so close?  I am sure we can manage a few months without bloodshed."  She finally met the gaze of her tablemate.  He was tall, even by Tayledras standards, with the lean but muscular body of a dancer.  He earned his name because of his swordsmanship, which was unmatched in the clans.  He was of k'Chorna and they had worked together for several months when she went to help eradicate a nest of change creatures that had proven immune to normal magic.

"It is nice to see you."  Wildblade studied her.  "Why are you here?"

"A former pupil of mine was in need of help.  I came to see what I could do to help."  

"How is your student now?"  Wildblade asked with genuine curiosity.

"She's fine, now.  Thank the Havens.  She managed to recover without my help.  So now I am going to spend winter here rather than head to k'Treva."  

"Do they need you there?"  Wildblade asked.  She could tell he was thinking she was shirking her duty.

"No.  One of the mages there has been trying to convince me to bear him twins."  She said just as her food was placed before her.  "One for each of us."

"You want children?"  Wildblade asked, disbelieving her.

"Yes.  Especially after meeting Herald Myra's daughters.  They are five and more than a handful."  Icestone smiled fondly.  "And Sherri is pregnant.  I guess I do have maternal instinct's, just very well buried."  She chuckled self depreciatingly.

"You would make a wonderful mother."  Wildblade offered seriously.  "If I had a feather, would you accept it tonight?"

She stared at him for a long moment.  "I would, but my bed is tiny."

Wildblade sighed.  "So is mine.  Just my luck." 

She took a sip of her cider and ran her foot over his leg.  "We will be in the Vale tomorrow.  Perhaps we will have more luck.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"They are nearly here!"  The hertasi hissed at Firesong's elbow.

He instantly grimaced, an expression not hidden by his mask.  "Thank you, I will be there in a moment." 

"I thought you were looking forward to their arrival."  Silverfox said with confusion. 

"I was.  Until my food literally incinerated."  Firesong said testily.

Silverfox wondered exactly what the odd incident the night before had to do with a venerated Adept but said nothing.

Firesong refrained from stomping out of his home and hurried to the entrance to the Vale.  Only Darian was there before him, not dressed in his normal greeting finery.  Beyond the Vale he could see two figures riding dyhelis.  One wore a scarlet cloak with white fur lining it, their hood was up so he couldn't see if it was Icestone, and the other was one of their other recent arrivals, Wildblade.

"I hope he doesn't mind that it is just us."  Darian commented.

"I hope it is a he."  Firesong grumbled.

Silverfox studied the approaching figures.  "I doubt it.  The shoulders are too narrow for a male."

"Damn."  Firesong grumbled.

~*~

Icestone chuckled at Wildblade's anecdote, he was an amusing traveling partner, and his sense of humor matched her own. 

"I do believe your brother did not heed your warning."  Wildblade commented after a short silence.

"Maybe I'll spend winter at the Fortress of Sorrows after all."  She could see her brother's less than pleased reaction from here.  "Care to join me?  My student, Sherri, used to be the Countess there, now her uncle is the Count and I am certain he will welcome us."

"You weren't exaggerating about this friction between you."  Wildblade said, almost mystified.

"I didn't exaggerate a word.  My brother is brilliant and powerful but we do not get along.  I promise you I will be doing my best to avoid him."  She pulled her hood down just a little farther causing a disgruntled squawk from Del.

"Well, maybe he wants to mend the bridge."  Wildblade suggested.  "And if not, he spends most of his time in the Vale and you said you wanted to work with the scouts."

Icestone shrugged.  "We will see."

Wildblade turned off towards his ekele, letting her have some privacy while meeting her brother again.

She swung to the ground facing the trio that had come out to meet her.  She knew her brother was the one wearing the mask, she assumed Silverfox was the man with the black hair, so that left only the identity of the young man in question.  "Am I welcome or should I continue on?"  She asked dryly.

"Of course you are welcome, we weren't expecting you for several more days."  The young man quickly assured her.  "We did have a grand welcome planned for you." 

"I am glad I missed it."  She said as she pulled her packs from the back of Hyl.  "I meant Firesong is looking like he wishes I were anywhere else but here."  She pushed back the hood releasing Del.

Silverfox gasped and looked at Firesong.

Icestone cocked an eyebrow at his stunned reaction.  "I'm his little sister.  I take it he never mentioned me."

"You never came up in conversation."  Firesong said with mock civility.

"Of course I didn't."  She patted his arm and gave him a sugary smile.  "Can't expect an old fellow like you to remember what you had for breakfast, let alone that you had a sibling.  And you can't complain that I didn't warn you."

"Why are you here?"  Firesong demanded.

The other two were stunned at his less than hospitable welcoming of his own sister.

"I am here because I did not want to ride all the way to k'Treva in winter."  She said calmly.  "I am sure we can arrange not to see each other."

"I am sorry, I never caught your name."  Silverfox said, hoping to distract them.

"Sorry, I am Icestone.  You must be Silverfox, I have been looking forward to meeting you."  She said sincerely.  "I have wanted to meet with a kestrachern and hear more about what you do straight from the source."

Silverfox was obviously flattered.  "I would be honoured to show you."

Firesong looked ready to boil.

Icestone glanced at him and cocked her head to the side.  "Perhaps we could now.  I think we should leave Firesong to cool off before he has a tantrum."

"I am not about to have a tantrum."  Firesong insisted loudly.

"You really haven't changed have you?  You can't even be civil and say 'welcome to k'Valdemar'."  Icestone favoured him with a disgusted look.  She sounded just like their mother.  "You could just have stayed away rather than trying to drive me off and making everyone else uncomfortable.  I did give you warning."

"You did?"  The young man asked.  "Sorry, I am Darian.  How did you warn him?"

"I am a Firestarter."  She explained. 

"That's why he was so disturbed by his food incinerating as he was about to bite it."  Darian said, enlightened.

"Icestone!"  Starfall called as he hurried to meet her.  "You look wonderful, why didn't you say it was you?" 

She gave him a warm hug.  "It wanted to surprise you.  Did it work?"

"Of course.  So it was you lighting Firesong's meal on fire after all."  He chuckled.  "It has been fourteen years and you still make him jump every time.  Come, you must tell me everything."

Darian watched them leave and turned back to his teacher.  "She reminds me of you for some odd reason."

"Hardly!  We are complete opposites."  Firesong protested.

"She is guaranteed not to be stubborn, arrogant, or powerful?"  Silverfox asked.

"She is all of that and more."  Firesong grumbled and stormed off.

"Two Firesongs in one Clan?  No wonder they try to keep them separated."  Darian commented wryly.  "She is certainly…eye catching."

 "I wonder what she is like when she isn't bristling at her brother."  Silverfox commented.

~*~

"So, why are you here?  I heard what happened to your friends."  Starfall offered her a cup of chava and took a seat across from her.  "Your letters have been rather…sparse."

She wrinkled her nose in distaste.  "I hate writing.  I can hardly wait until we can send magical messages regularly again.  I did come to Valdemar for Sherri and Kevyn's memorial but it proved to be a bit hasty.  Just a month before I left Haven they rode in the gates, weak but alive and set most of the palace on its collective ear.  She's the True Seer I was training."

"Right, you mentioned her in a few letters.  So they are back from the dead?"

"And they are also the mages that have been helping with settling the leylines.  She was taught magic by an illustrious ancestor we share."  

"You mean that ghost that kidnapped your brother?"  Starfall asked.

"Herald Vanyel?  Yes.  Sherri is his protégé and has techniques I have never seen before.  I learned a lot more from her than she did from me."  Icestone sipped the sweet drink.  "She's pregnant so Kevyn has been hovering over her.  They are both still weak so I am not certain if it is good news or not."

"I look forward to meeting her."  Starfall said truthfully.

"Before I left her uncles had gotten wind that she was alive, wed, and pregnant and were descending upon Haven so I decided not to stick around.  They are all huge!"  Icestone chuckled, remembering the size of the six uncles in question.  "I have never seen anyone among the clans that can rival their height." 

"I am glad you have decided to come for a visit.  Have you decided about children yet?"  He asked, hopeful.  "I would love some grandchildren."

"I can't imagine giving up a baby and never seeing it again.  I would rather have none than to give up one.  Besides, it feels like I am selling myself to get a child."  She toyed with her nearly empty mug.

"Many children are conceived that way."  Starfall protested.

"And how so many women can take being treated like brood mares, chosen for the mage gift they may pass on, is sickening."  Icestone countered.  "I have already decided not to choose him."

Starfall couldn't hide his disappointment completely.  "So who will you choose?  I imagine you have had several offers."

"I was thinking of finding a man _I_ liked and maybe starting a _family_ together.  I just said I hate the thought of being a broodmare."  She set down her mug.  "Why don't you pester Firesong about grandchildren?"

"He doesn't think he is father material."  Starfall admitted.  "I wish whatever feud you two have were ended.  It has been going on since you could talk.  Not once have either of you actually tried to get along."

"I did try.  After the forest fire we had a truce, until I moved in.  I only asked that the hertasi refrain from cleaning my room because they never stop there and he got all offended that I was rejecting his hospitality.  Sure enough he asks them to make certain my room was kept spotless and he ordered a new wardrobe for me and ordered my scout gear disposed of.  And that was in just the first two days!"

"So you two don't talk because he changed your wardrobe?"  Starfall said in disbelief.

"Actually we agreed not to talk after that.  That was just how it started.  The day before I moved into my own ekele he accused me of trying to make him look bad to the clan by making his hospitality look lacking.  I told him he didn't need me to look bad and called him a poor host for refusing to respect my need for privacy to grieve.  He told me that it was just a bondbird and to get over it.  I called him arrogant, selfish, and heartless and said he had just offered so he would continue to look like the hero."  She shrugged.  "It got worse from there; I spent the night sleeping outside and moved in the next morning.  Since then we have found it is better to be distant siblings."

"If it were anyone else I would say that doesn't sound like him.  But you two always brought out the worst in each other.  Couldn't you call a truce for the winter?"  Starfall asked hopefully.

"Since he greeted me with a glare and demanded to know why I was here, I doubt it.  I need to settle in.  Can we talk more later?"  She started to stand.

Starfall sighed.  "Very well.  Perhaps tonight."

"Actually, I am meeting with Wildblade tonight.  I haven't seen him in ages and I want to catch up with what has been going on in k'Chorna.  How about in the morning?  Then you can give me the tour."  She suggested.

"Very well.  Good night then Feather."  He bid her farewell and walked her to the door.  "If you like Wildblade, why don't you have a family with him?"

She quirked one white eyebrow.  "Don't start."

"It was just a thought."  Starfall shrugged.

~ * ~

"Blade, are you there?"  She called as she started up the winding stairs the hertasi had said was Wildblade's.

"Ice, I am on the roof.  A shingle slipped and it looks like snow."  Wildblade called back.

She swung up the tree limbs until she reached the roof where he was repairing the shingle himself.  "Still like to do things yourself?"  She teased as she sat beside him.

"How did it go with your brother?"  He asked as he started to pound another nail into place.

"Well enough.  We are both still alive."  She lifted a strand of his long white hair and let it slide through her fingers.  

Wildblade set aside his hammer and sat down.  "You should grow your hair out."

"I am a Firestarter, long hair is a very poor idea."  She pointed out dryly.  "I do wish I could have it waist length."

"You're right, long hair would be a liability.  Especially if you left it down."  Blade fingered the owl feather that hung over one ear, so white it matched her hair.  "You would have to have a hertasi do it for you every day."

"And considering how much I have traveled in the last few years that would be very impractical.  I am sorry for showing up early but my father had a two-track mind.  The feud with Firesong and grandchildren."

"I don't mind."  Blade assured her as he caressed her face.  "Did you tell him about the k'Treva mage?"

"I did, and I decided I don't want to do it that way.  Maybe I am thinking like an Outlander but I can't bear the thought of giving up a child.  Instead of talking I think we should go inside…"  She whispered the rest of her suggestion in his ear and laughed he practically pulled her off the roof and inside.


End file.
